Changement de corps
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: -fic terminée- Gokudera aime Yamamoto et fait tout pour le lui dire mais Yamamoto ne voit rien. Alors que Gokudera abandonne,une chose terrible va arriver ! YamaGoku / Shonen-ai. /!\chap3:YAOI léger Lemon /!\
1. Chapter 1: L'échange

De retour avec une nouvelle fic de mon couple favoris ! Un petit YamaGoku by Sayu ^^

J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic grâce à un film que j'ai vu recemment ! J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas :)

Je classe en Rating T parce qu'on s'est jamais jusqu'où ça peut évoluer tout ce bazar :p

* * *

Changement de corps

**1**

Quand je pense que quand je suis arrivé à Nanimori, je détestais cette ville… Maintenant j'adore être là, j'adore être aux cotés du Judaime et de tous les autres, surtout d'un en particulier…

Judaime je l'aime, mais pas comme vous le pensez, au début j'étais vraiment en grande admiration mais maintenant je pense qu'il est totalement au-delà de mes espérances. C'est un bon boss qui s'occupe bien de nous et qui nous considère tous comme ses amis, alors pour ça je lui revaudrais toujours ce qu'il a fait pour nous.

Cette personne en particulier dont j'ai parlé plutôt est en fait Yamamoto… Yamamoto comment dire… Il peut très bien m'énerver au plus au point et en même temps me faire l'aimer comme jamais. Je me suis rendu compte de ça il y a très peu de temps. Il y a quelque temps encore je n'aurais jamais crus pouvoir l'aimer de cette façon mais pourtant c'est un fait. J'aime voir Yamamoto sourire, j'aime aussi l'entendre rire et savoir qu'il restera près de moi encore longtemps me remplis de joie et fais battre mon cœur très vite comme lorsqu'on est amoureux. C'est ça, je suis amoureux… je suis amoureux de Yamamoto Takeshi.

Le problème est que c'est impossible pour moi de lui dire quoi que se soit. Comme tout amour non réciproque, je n'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié. Mais en même temps si je ne dis rien il ne se passera pas grand-chose. Je peux essayer mais c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas ! J'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette. Mais remarque ce n'est pas le genre de réaction qu'aurait Yamamoto. Bon allez c'est décider ! Je vais aller lui déclarer mes sentiments !

En général quand je vais au lycée, je croise tout le temps Yamamoto donc j'espère que ça arrivera aujourd'hui aussi. Je sortais de mon appartement et commençais le début du trajet quand je croisai Yamamoto juste au coin de la rue. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir à ce moment là surtout en pensant à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

-Tu penses qu'on va croiser Tsuna en cours de route ? demanda Yamamoto avec son grand sourire.

-Je-je ne sais pas… murmurai-je le rouge au joues.

Yamamoto me regarda étrangement puis haussa les épaules avant de demander :

-Tu es tout bizarre aujourd'hui Gokudera, Ca va ?

J'étais tellement rouge que j'avais presque l'air d'une tomate et lui rigolait bêtement comme à son habitude. Je le trouvais vraiment beau à ce moment là, plus beau que jamais et je me décidais à dire :

-Je T'aime !!!

-Ahahaha ! répondit Yamamoto dans un rire. Moi qui pensais que tu me détestais… Moi aussi je t'aime Gokudera, tu es un très bon ami, un vrai de vrai !

Mais quel imbécile ! Décidément c'est vraiment un baka ! Moi qui pensais toujours qu'il était bête, eh bien j'avais pensé juste. Il est vraiment trop naïf et surtout sans cœur de me répondre ça ! Et en plus il me regarde avec son air innocent. J'ai vraiment envie de le frapper là… vraiment…

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il en se grattant la joue gêné.

Je ne répondis rien et me contenta d'avancer et je fis la gueule jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au lycée. Le Judaime se demanda ce que j'avais d'ailleurs mais je n'ai rien dis.

Pendant la journée j'ai retenté à nouveau de déclarer mes sentiments à Yamamoto lorsqu'on était seuls mais en vain. Je n'ai fais que cumuler dix échecs à la suite. Soit Il ne comprenait pas ou je voulais en venir ou soit on était interrompu par les autres. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je vais abandonner, j'en ai marre…

A la fin de la journée, je rentrais directement chez moi sans attendre les autres. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je me jetais dans mon lit dégouté par cette journée. J'avais échoué… Alors que j'étais allongé, je sentis les larmes me montées aux yeux. Je les essuyais rapidement avant de me dire que Yamamoto était vraiment un imbécile.

Au bout de quelques heures, je partis à la cuisine pour manger des nouilles instantanées puis je retournais m'allonger sur mon lit pour m'endormir aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche mais quelque chose clochait. Déjà la salle de bain n'était pas celle que je connaissais et quand je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir j'apercevais Yamamoto. Attendez une minute… Yamamoto… Yamamoto ?!! Comment ça se fait que je vois le reflet de Yamamoto et non le mien au juste ?! Pourquoi ce n'est pas ma salle de bain en plus de ça ?! Je courais en bas et m'aperçus avec horreur que je me trouvais dans le restaurant de sushi du père de Yamamoto. Alors que je regardais mes mains qui n'étaient pas du tout les miennes, le père de Yamamoto arriva et me demanda :

-Qui y a-t-il Takeshi ?

- Rien ! Répondis-je complètement paniqué en me disant que j'étais surement en train de rêver.

Je me précipitais pour aller enfiler des habits et courais dehors pour trouver un Yamamoto aussi chamboulé que moi.

-Yamamoto ! C'est toi ?

-Gokudera ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon corps ? demanda-t-il

-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais dans le mien ?! M'exclamai-je

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis réveillé comme ça se matin. Répondit Yamamoto. Sympa ton appartement…

Alors là c'était le pire de tout ! Je devais surement être en train de rêver… A moins que se soit la réalité ? Non ! Impossible ! Et voila qu'il se remet à sourire comme un imbécile ! Avec ma bouche en plus !

-Arrête d'afficher ce sourire d'idiot sur mon visage dis-je irrité.

-D'accord… répondit Yamamoto en prenant une expression sérieuse. Alors comment on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas… murmurai-je. On va en cours mais surtout il ne faut pas que les autres soit au courant.

-Ok. Moi ça me va.

Alors là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, ça va rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Comment je vais faire pour vivre dans le corps de la personne que je désire le plus au juste ?!

* * *

Gokudera : Aaarg ! qu'est ce que tu as fait ? mon corps rends le moi !

Sayu : Mais non c'est très bien comme ça. C'est ce qui donne l'humour

Yamamoto : Moi j'aime bien ^^

Gokudera : De toute façon toi tu dis jamais j'aime pas !

Sayu : Rooh allez ! ça fait comédie-romantique non ?

Gokudera : Non ! je veux retrouver mon corps !

Yamamoto : Moi j'aime bien être dans ton corps *smile*

Gokudera : ... *rouge*


	2. Chapter 2: Rapprochement

Changement de corps

**2**

Eh voila. Je me retrouve à porter l'uniforme de Yamamoto et d'aller à ses entrainements de baseball. Malheureusement je suis naze au baseball et je déteste ça. L'un des bons côtés d'être dans le corps de Yamamoto est de pouvoir sentir son odeur sur ses habits et de dormir dans son lit. Cela fait déjà deux jours que c'est arrivé et on n'a trouvé aucun moyen de retrouver nos corps. Encore ça, pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cadet de mes soucis, le plus dure est bien sur de prendre une douche le matin. Depuis deux jours, je me bande les yeux pour éviter de voir le corps de Yamamoto et ça devient évidemment un massacre total dans la salle de bain… Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est pour moi impossible. Je me demande bien si Yamamoto lui a vu mon corps… Aaaarg ! Ça serait horrible ! Non, il ne doit pas faire ça ou je le tue !

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis ce matin et quand je rencontrais Yamamoto sur le chemin je lui demandai gêné :

-Ano…Yamamoto… tu ne te regardes pas quand tu te laves j'espère ?

-Hein ? Parce que je ne devrais pas ? répondit innocemment ce crétin de Yamamoto.

A ce moment là mon corps ce transforma en statue et alors que je me décomposais en poussière Yamamoto dit :

-T'inquiètes pas Gokudera, je n'oserais jamais. Si tu veux tout savoir je me bande les yeux à chaque fois ! Mais remarque ça rend les choses assez difficiles… Ahahaha !

-Je fais pareil répondis-je en rougissant.

Même s'il rigolait encore bêtement j'ai adoré l'expression de Yamamoto. Il était vraiment beau, et pas que de l'extérieur… A chaque fois que je vois son sourire, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. C'est à la fois perturbant et agréable.

-Yamamoto merci… murmurai-je

Il me sourit et jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au lycée, On essaya de trouver un moyen de retrouver nos corps et surtout de comprendre pourquoi ça nous est arrivé.

Judaime et les autres nous posaient pleins de questions a cause de Yamamoto qui n'arrivais pas à se comporter comme moi et donc ça éveillait les soupçons des autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Yamamoto portait son uniforme comme moi je le porte, pourquoi il portait mes bracelets… je crois que moi non plus je ne fais rien pour passer inaperçue en fait… Mais Yamamoto fait pire ! Il continu à rire et à sourire bêtement comme il le fait d'habitude. Ce qui fait que personne ne comprend, ils sont tous perturbés par ce changement soudain. Mais Yamamoto et moi on ne peut pas leur expliqué, ils ne nous croiraient jamais. Pourtant j'ai confiance en Judaime et peut être que si je lui raconte… non, pour l'instant je dois rien dire…

-Gokudera, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tout à coup, tu es mauvais en maths ? demanda Judaime alors que l'on se trouvait sur le toit pour déjeuner.

Tout mon corps tressaillit tellement je redoutais la réponse de Yamamoto.

-Euh… en ce moment je me mo-fiche ! de l'école… répondit Yamamoto pas habitué à mentir.

-Ah bon. Répondit le Judaime sans rien ajouter

Je regardais Yamamoto inquiet et lui aussi me regardais gêné puis il baissa les yeux avant de s'écrier :

-Je ne peux plus mentir ! Tsuna, en fait Yamamoto c'est moi je suis dans le corps de Gokudera et Gokudera est dans mon corps !

Judaime nous regarda avec des yeux ronds et nous scrutait comme si on était fou. Moi je me tapais la tête, ou plutôt la tête de Yamamoto en me disant que justement celui-ci avait fait tout foirer.

-Yamamoto, je t'ai dit de rien dire ! M'exclamai-je en m'adressant techniquement à moi-même.

-Désolé Gokudera… répondit Yamamoto. Mais je n'arrive pas à mentir à Tsuna.

Judaime resta complètement bloqué, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Reborn profita de ce moment là pour arriver.

-Ciaossu ! Ahla, ahla… dit Reborn. Apparemment Yamamoto et Gokudera aurait échangé leur corps…

-Hein ?! Vraiment ?! S'exclama Judaime

-Dame-Tsuna ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! répondit Reborn en frappant la tête du Judaime. Tu n'as pas remarqué les changements ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis… dit Judaime en se massant la tête. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient étranges depuis quelques temps… Reborn, c'est possible ?

-Mane… tout peut arriver et puis c'est une situation amusante non ?

Reborn ne pense qu'à s'amuser ! Alors que moi et Yamamoto sommes dans un gros pétrin. En plus de cela je n'ai toujours pas avoué mes sentiments à Yamamoto ! Avec tout ce qui est arrivé je n'ai eu le temps de rien et c'est difficile… Raaah ! Comment on va faire ?!

-Judaime, ne dit rien aux autres s'il te plait ! M'écriai-je

-D'a-d'accord ! répondit le dixième du nom. Mais vous allez faire comment ?

-Ben, pour l'instant je ne peux rien faire a part assister aux entrainements de baseball de Yamamoto répondis-je amèrement.

-Désolé… dit Yamamoto. J'espère que ca se passe bien ?

-C'est une catastrophe ! Répliquai-je

-Ah bon. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai eu du mal avec tes dynamites, j'ai faillis faire exploser ton appart ! Ahahaha !

-Pff… imbécile de base-baller !

Yamamoto était censé être habitué à cette insulte mais là je crus voir un peu de tristesse dans son regard. Je ne comprends pas, pour une fois peut être que je l'ai blessé…

-Bon je vous laisse moi ! dit Reborn en passant par une trappe qui sortait de nulle part.

-Je vous laisse aussi déclara Yamamoto en nous adressant un faible sourire avant de partir.

Yamamoto est bizarre tout à coup… vraiment il m'inquiète là. Judaime et moi nous nous retrouvons donc seuls. Il y eu un silence où le Judaime regarda l'endroit où Yamamoto était précédemment puis il dit :

-Gokudera, tu t'es décidé à le dire à Yamamoto ?

-Hein ?! M'exclamais-je étonné. Judaime ? Comment… ?!

-Ben tu sais Gokudera, j'en ai pas l'air mais je vois tout… et je comprends ce que tu ressens pour Yamamoto. En tout cas ça se voit que tu l'aimes.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Judaime a tout deviné, alors que je ne lui ai rien dis. En quelque sorte je suis content car je peux au moins maintenant en parler à quelqu'un.

-Oui tu as raison Judaime. J'aime Yamamoto… un peu trop d'ailleurs… murmurai-je

-Dis lui Gokudera-kun, je suis sur qu'il ne te rejettera pas.

-Je sais ! Mais… mais ! Je refuse de briser notre amitié !

Judaime sembla réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire. Il ne répondit rien mais il me prit la main et m'adressa un sourire sincère et dans son regard je l'entendais dire « Tu peux le faire Gokudera ! ». A ce moment là je me promis d'avouer mes sentiments le plus tôt possible. Il faut que je le fasse avant qu'une des poufs de notre classe ne me le pique !

Je n'ai pas revu Yamamoto depuis le déjeuner, juste vite fait en classe. Alors je me décidais à aller à mon appartement pour voir s'il y était. Il était là étendu sur le canapé, endormis. La télé était allumée et je l'éteignis avant de m'approcher de Yamamoto pour le regarder dormir. C'était moi techniquement mais je ne fis pas attention à ce détail, je ne voyais que Yamamoto. J'ai voulu toucher son visage, le mien en réalité mais…

-J'ai quelque chose sur mon visage ? demanda-t-il en souriant, les yeux toujours fermés. Ton visage je dirais plutôt… ajouta-t-il dans un léger rire.

Je sursautais et je rougis brusquement avant de me relever et de partir à la cuisine en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il me rejoignit à la cuisine.

-Tu restes ? demanda-t-il

-Je pense oui. Répondis-je en cachant mes joues rouges.

-Tu devrais peut être prévenir mon père alors.

-Oui… euh je vais préparer le dînée.

J'appelais le père de Yamamoto et je lui sortis des excuses qui ne ressemblaient pas à celui qui est censé être son fils mais je pense que ça ira. Ensuite j'enfilais un tablier, relevais mes manches et commençais ma préparation. Yamamoto me regardait faire sous un œil attentif. Il finit par préparer le dinée avec moi et j'avoue que j'étais content de pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui. Pendant que l'on préparait les spaghettis à la bolognaise Yamamoto me mit de la sauce tomate sur la joue. Je le regardais avec un air espiègle avant de faire la même chose à mon tour. Ca se termina en bataille et quand elle fut finit, on éclata de rire. J'ai vraiment aimé ce moment là. Yamamoto était tout à coup trop proche de moi, en fait, on s'était rapproché sans s'en rendre compte. Il n'y avait que deux misérables centimètres qui nous séparaient quand Yamamoto dit :

-Je crois que les pâtes sont prêtes. Et il partit les retiré du feu.

J'étais bien sur très déçu. Je m'attendais à ce que… non en fait, je me fais trop d'illusion… Yamamoto ne me voit que comme un ami, il faut que je l'accepte.

Pendant que l'on mangeait, il y eu un silence pesant. Yamamoto ne disait plus rien et moi je me repassais en boucle la scène précédente. Après manger Yamamoto partit prendre une douche et j'en profitai pour regarder la télé. Quand il revint il avait juste une serviette à la taille et quelques gouttes ruisselaient sur son torse ou mon torse en fait. Je rougis brusquement en me disant qu'il devait éviter de montrer mon corps comme ça et j'étais persuadé que cette fois il ne s'était pas bandé les yeux. En tout cas je fis en sorte de ne pas le regarder quand il me demanda où je comptais dormir.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je dors sur le canapé, garde mon lit tu y seras mieux. Dis-je

-Surement pas ! répliqua Yamamoto. Tu es chez toi ici. Dors avec moi c'est mieux ! ajouta-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de me dire ?! Dormir avec Yamamoto ? Pa-pas possible !

-Bon tu viens ? demanda-t-il

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas Yamamoto m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina dans ma chambre. Je finis par accepter de dormir avec lui.

-Je vais prendre une douche dis-je avant de me sauver dans la salle de bain laissant Yamamoto seul dans la chambre.

Alors que des tas de questions défilaient dans ma tête je me décidais au bout de 20 minutes de sortir de la douche. Je ne voulais toujours pas voir le corps de Yamamoto alors j'ai évité de ne pas regardé pendant que je me douchais et donc ça m'a pris pas mal de temps. J'enfilais un t-shirt et un short avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre Yamamoto était allongé et semblait dormir,_ je_ semblais dormir ? J'hésitais à me glisser sous la couverture mais je finis par m'allongé à côté de lui. Je croyais qu'il dormait mais je le sentis bouger.

-Bonne nuit Gokudera.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de lui répondre, il m'encercla de ses bras. Moi de dos à lui, je tressaillis mais je me détendis quand je sentis le souffle de Yamamoto dans mon coup. C'était agréable et apaisant. Je crois que nous nous sommes endormis comme ça. Peut être que les choses peuvent évoluer…

* * *

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis moins satisfaite de ce chapitre là. En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^

Gokudera : Je veux retrouver mon corps ! Si j'embrasse Yamamoto ça ferais comme si je m'embrassais moi même !

Yamamoto : Ahahaha ! C'est vrai que ça serais bizarre !

Sayu : Vous inquiètez pas dans le prochain chapitre, tout ira mieux. Ca deviendra interessant en tout cas...

Gokudera : Il va se passer quoi ?

Sayu : Tu le sauras au prochain episode :p


	3. Chapter 3: Ensemble

Changement de corps

**3**

C'était un réel bonheur d'avoir dormis avec Yamamoto. Une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru il y a quelque temps… mais les choses on l'air de changer. Je dois dire, que Yamamoto est assez différent depuis ce soir là. On s'est plus rapprocher, et puis il m'a appris pas mal de truc sur le baseball, le temps que je le remplace. En tout cas on parle maintenant beaucoup, de choses et d'autres. Mais le problème est que rien n'a changé à ma situation initiale. Le fait de déclarer mes sentiments à Yamamoto, je ne sais toujours pas comment faire… Notre amitié s'est juste renforcée, mais l'amour n'est pas présent. Je pense que tout restera non réciproque entre lui et moi et de me dire ça me met dans des états pas possible. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis quelques jours, même son odeur sur les draps ne me fait plus rien. J'ai une énorme boule dans l'estomac à chaque fois que je pense à ça. Pourtant j'aime les moments que nous passons ensemble en ce moment…j'adore même…

J'étais dans le parc de Nanimori, assis sur un banc à ne rien faire. J'étais juste en train de penser à tout et à rien. Je me disais que j'étais lâche, que je n'étais pas capable de dire une chose si simple à Yamamoto. Ce n'est pas compliqué Hein ? Qu'est ce qui me retient au juste ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas alors que jusque là j'ai eu beaucoup d'occasions de le faire ? Sans que je m'en aperçoive tout de suite, des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Mais je n'aime pas pleurer, je ne suis pas de ce genre là, pleurer n'est pas de mon vocabulaire. Pourtant mes larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter, et sans que je ne le veuille mon cœur se vida, de tout. Alors que je vidais toute l'eau de mon corps je sentis une présence, je levais les yeux et vis Yamamoto qui me tendait un mouchoir. La vue floutée par les larmes; j'attrapai le mouchoir et essuyais mes yeux.

-C'est rare de te voir pleurer Gokudera. Dit Yamamoto. Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas?

-Rien. Répondis-je. C'est rien.

Yamamoto ne répondis pas et sembla réfléchir puis demanda :

-Dis Gokudera, ça te dérangerais pas si je t'appelais par ton prénom maintenant ? Parce vue que j'appelle Tsuna par son prénom, je peux faire pareil pour toi non ?

J'étais vraiment surpris. Mon cœur s'emplit de joie malgré tout et je hochais la tête en réponse.

-Très bien. Je t'appellerais Hayato maintenant. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom aussi tu sais.

-Ta-ta…Take-takeshi… murmurai-je dans un son à peine audible.

-Hein ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Takeshi ! M'exclamai-je un peu gêné.

-Ahahaha ! Ça fait quand même bizarre de t'entendre le dire. Répondit Yamamoto

-Yamamoto je t'aime ! M'écriai-je tout à coup. Je veux dire que je suis amoureux de toi !

Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'avoir dis ça si soudainement mais je suis tellement soulagé maintenant… je n'ai plus ce poids qui me torturais tant. Je viens de lui dire la vérité. Mon souffle s'est arrêté tellement j'étais inquiet de sa réponse.

-Ahaha ! J'aurais jamais cru répondit Yamamoto. Je me rends compte que tu es plus fort que moi. Moi je n'ai pas osé le faire, et je te demande pardon.

-Hein ?

J'étais perdu, vraiment perdu et je ne comprenais rien.

-La vérité est que moi aussi je t'aime Go-Hayato… murmura Yamamoto et ça fait depuis le collège que je suis amoureux de toi. C'est pour ça que je te demande pardon, j'aurais du avoir le courage de te le dire…

Alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, je me jetais dans les bras de Yamamoto, dans mes bras en fait, et le sera de toute mes forces. Je regardais Yamamoto droit dans les yeux et nos lèvres se sont rapprochées. On s'embrassait et les yeux fermés je savourais ce moment tant attendu. Quand le baiser fut rompu et que je rouvris mes yeux, je me suis rendu compte que Yamamoto était réellement en face de moi.

-Yamamoto ! On a récupéré nos corps ! M'écriai-je

-C'est Takeshi. Oui ça fait bizarre, je commençais à m'habituer. Répondit-il en souriant

Après ça on s'embrassait encore et encore, sans savoir pourquoi tout ceci nous était arrivé. On était juste contents d'être enfin dans les bras de l'autre.

Je ne savais pas trop si d'avoir embrasser Yamamoto veut dire que je sortais avec lui. Ça me prend la tête depuis ce matin. J'arrivais au lycée aujourd'hui en essayant d'oublier malgré moi ce qui c'était passé hier avec Yamamoto. J'ai retrouvé mon appart et je suis bien content, parce qu'il y avait des choses là-bas qui me manquaient quand même. Mais l'odeur de Yamamoto aussi me manque…

J'arrivais au bout de quelques minutes et avec étonnement je n'ai pas du tout croisé Yamamoto. Je crois que c'est parce que je suis un peu en retard mais je m'en fiche carrément. En classe je ne pouvais n'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à Yamamoto. Je ne sais même pas si lui aussi me regarde…

-Gokudera ! m'appela Judaime, alors que l'on sortait de classe.

-Ju-judaime, qui y a-t-il ? demandai-je

-Alors avec Yamamoto? questionna Judaime

-Je ne sais pas trop… répondis-je déçu.

-De quoi Yamamoto ? demanda justement celui-ci

Je sursautais et je vis avec horreur Yamamoto à côté de moi.

-Yamamoto ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? m'exclamai-je

-Takeshi. Tu dois m'appeler comme ça, souviens toi. Répondit-il

Judaime nous regardait avec un air interrogateur et moi j'étais gêné. J'espère que Yamamoto n'a pas entendu depuis le début. Je crois que si…

-Vous parliez de moi ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

-Euh…bah…en fait… c'est que bégayai-je mal à l'aise.

-Je demandais à Gokudera comment ça allait entre vous deux parce vous étiez bizarre ces derniers temps, je voulais juste savoir si tout allais bien. Dit Judaime

-Ahahaha ! tout va bien ! on a retrouvé nos corps et on est ensemble ! répondit Yamamoto avec un ton enjoué.

Je manquais de m'étrangler tellement j'étais choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Alors… On sort ensemble ? Vraiment ? c'est la réalité ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gokudera ? me demanda-t-il. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? on sort bien ensemble , je me trompe?

-Oui. Répondis-je rouge comme une pivoine.

Il sourit et je vis Judaime sourire aussi. Après ça il nous félicita, en disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué et qu'il se demandait quand on allait enfin être ensemble. Je me sens mieux à présent. Mon amour pour Yamamoto est réciproque et on sort ensemble. Il n'y a rien de mieux. J'aime Yamamoto plus que tout… à la folie. Je peux paraitre sentimental à ce moment là et ça ne me ressemble peut être pas mais je ne peux pas réagir autrement. Je suis tellement soulagé et heureux.

Sur le chemin du retour Yamamoto et moi marchions côte à côte et nos mains se frolaient presque. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me prendre la main mais pourtant il regardait à côté en faisant tout pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

-Tu peux me prendre la main si tu veux...murmurai-je

Il me regarda surpris puis pris ma main d'un air gêné. Je me moquais un peu de lui puis on arriva devant chez moi.

-Tu veux entrer ? Proposai-je en souriant

-Pourquoi pas répondit-il

On entrait dans mon appartement. On prépara à nouveau le dinée ensemble, entre rire et bataille de crème fraiche (nda : cette fois-ci c'est pattes à la carbonara). C'était vraiment agréable de passer du temps avec lui, ceux seront des moments que je n'oublierais jamais...

Après le dinée, je demandais à Yamamoto :

-Tu restes dormir ?

-T'en fais pas j'ai prévenu mon père que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison ce soir.

-Imbécile...murmurai-je avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule. Il ricana avant de nous entrainer dans ma chambre.

Je me jetais sur mon lit et Yamamoto s'allongea à ma suite. Il m'encercla de ses bras et je souris. Je me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais je sentis la main de Yamamoto sous mon t-shirt.

-Yama-Ta...Takeshi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demandai-je tout à coup paniqué.

-Ahaha ! Désolé ! Tu sais que t'as la peau vraiment douce ?

-Pfff

Yamamoto rit puis se mit au dessus de moi avant de me regarder, amoureusement je dois l'avouer. A ce moment là il se passa un truc bizarre en moi mais ce n'était pas cette sensation dans mon cœur, c'était beaucoup plus bas. Je rougis en pensant à ça. Yamamoto m'embrassa mais moins doucement que la dernière fois. C'était plus rude et impétueux, Il enfonçais sa langue dans ma bouche avec une impatiente non dissimuler. Je sentais un truc nouveau naitre en moi, je voulais plus. J'enroulais mes bras autour du cou de Yamamoto et approfondis le baiser. Nos bassins finirent pas rentrer en contact et je pus sentir l'excitation de Yamamoto contre moi. Celui-ci rougis fortement puis finit par capturer mes lèvres, cette fois-ci moins longtemps. Il descendit le long de mon coup dans de léger baiser puis mordilla au niveau de ma clavicule. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Yamamoto voulut descendre plus bas mais mon t-shirt gênait. Je le retirais précipitamment impatient de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Yamamoto paraissait satisfait de mon initiative puis embrassa doucement mon torse avant de finir par lécher mes...tétons. J'ai jamais été aussi gêné et en même temps excité de toute ma vie. C'était bon mais je me sentais mal à aise. Takeshi était plutôt doué pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté. Doué mais maladroit cependant... Un petit cris s'échappa de mes lèvres quand il mordilla un de mes tétons. J'aurais jamais cru faire ça un jour avec lui. Je sentais qu'il était dur et moi aussi. Yamamoto léchait délicatement mon ventre puis laissa glisser sa langue de plus en plus bas. Mon pantalon vola et je me décida à m'occuper de Yamamoto. Je caressais son torse puis retirais ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve comme moi, en caleçon. J'en profitais qu'il soit à ma merci pour le faire passer en dessous de moi et me retrouver au dessus de lui. Il sourit face à se revirement de situation. On continua de se caresser doucement maladroitement, impatients. Yamamoto m'attrapa par la taille et me fit basculer pour se retrouver à nouveau au dessus de moi. Il retira le reste et je me retrouvais complétement nu. J'étais vraiment gêné, vraiment... Avant que j'eus le temps de dire ouf, Yamamoto commença à lécher mon membre devenu dur et je poussa un cri, surpris par cette nouvelle sensation. Il continua en me prenant complétement dans sa bouche et je pouvais vraiment pas m'empêcher de gémir. J'avais l'impression que mon bas-ventre allait exploser. Yamamoto débuta sur des vas et vient lents puis rapide. Au bout d'un moment je ne pouvais plus me retenir.

-Aaaah... Takeshi... je vais...

Je jouis dans la bouche de Yamamoto et je sentis tout mon corps brûler. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant. Je me sentis un peu honteux quand je vis Takeshi avaler sans rien dire. Il sourit puis m'embrassa. Je trouvais que c'était pas très intelligent après ce qu'il venait de me faire mais je vais ignorer ce détail pour cette fois-ci. Après ça, Yamamoto s'allongea près de moi et on s'endormit dans les bras de l'autre. On n'alla pas plus loin mais c'est très bien comme ça. On n'était pas vraiment près je pense... Ce fut ne nuit magique quand même...

Le lendemain matin :

-Yo Hayato ! Bien dormis ?

-Takeshi, tu sais qu'on est en retard ? Demandai-je encore un peu endormis

-Qui s'en soucit ?

-Baka... je t'aime...

-Moi aussi... je t'aime.

**Owari**

* * *

Eeeeh oui ça se termine comme ça :p Je voulais pas faire un lemon "complet" on va dire. (_parce qu'elle avait la flemme_) mais n'importe quoi ! c'est mon côté sadique qui s'est activé c'est tout... xD

Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Il y aura un petit bonus donc ce n'est pas vraiment fini ;)

Gokudera : * rouge *

Yamamoto : Ahaha ! *rouge*

Sayu : Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle Yamachou ?

Gokudera : L'appelle pas comme ça !

Sayu : roooh ca va ! tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui fait des trucs pas très catho avec Yamachou !

Gokudera : Grrrrr !!!

Gokudera et sayu se battent en duel.

Yamamoto : A la prochaine ! en espérant qu'elle revienne vivante ! *smile*


	4. Chapter 4 : Bonus

Changement de corps

chapitre bonus :

Personne ne peut savoir à quel point Gokudera hayato est génial. Encore au début je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec lui, il a une personnalité plutôt explosive mais ça a toujours été un réel plaisir d'être son ami et être à ses côtés. C'est simple, Gokudera ou plutôt Hayato je l'aime... je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. C'est facile de dire ça, mais c'est vrai, je ferais tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux. Parce que oui, je sors avec lui depuis deux bonnes semaines déjà et je suis heureux d'être avec lui. Rien que de voir son sourire me met de bonne humeur.

Aujourd'hui nous allons tous pique-niquer sous les cerisiers. J'ai hâte ! Passer du temps avec ses amis, c'est toujours amusant je trouve. Tsuna m'amuse beaucoup et j'aime bien toutes ces histoires de mafia.

-Mange autant que tu veux Tsuna ! S'exclama Haru alors qu'on était tous enfin réuni sous un cerisier en fleurs. C'est moi et Kyoko qui avons fait ce Bento !

-Ah merci. Répondit Tsuna avant de se servir. Gokudera lui arracha le bento des mains avant qu'il n'ai pu prendre quoi que se soit.

-Gokudera-kun ? s'exclama Tsuna, surpris.

-Judaime, je dois vérifier si ce bento n'est pas empoisonné !

-Quoi ? s'écria Haru. Comment oses-tu dire ça ! Jamais je n'oserais empoisonner mon Tsuna-san d'amour !

-On peut s'attendre à tout avec toi... répondit Gokudera avant de goûter le bento préparés par les deux jeunes filles.

-Aaaarg !

-Gokudera-kun ! s'écria Tsuna.

-Hayato ! m'exclamai-je à mon tour.

Gokudera se tortillait par terre mal en point.

-Tiens ? Je pensais que Hayato aimerait mon bento fait avec amour. Dit Bianci qui venait d'arriver.

-Bianci ? s'écria Tsuna. Que fais-tu là ?

-Bianci-san nous a aidé à préparer le bento. Répondit Kyoko en souriant.

-Ah je comprends mieux...

-Amenez le à l'infirmerie de l'école. Dit Reborn.

Je me retrouvais à rester au côté de Gokudera endormit sur un lit de l'infirmerie. La douleur se lisait sur son visage. J'étais un peu inquiet mais je savais qu'il ira mieux bientôt, ce n'était pas bien grave. Je le regardais puis je caressais ses cheveux. C'est si doux et soyeux. A cet instant j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrasser mais lui voler un baiser dans son sommeil, c'est pas une très bonne idée... Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, Gokudera se réveilla.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-il

-Ta sœur a préparé le bento que tu as mangé, dis-je. Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans mais ça t'a pas réussi !

-Pfff ! cette folle est toujours là pour me tuer ! S'exclama-t-il énervé. Franchement elle...

Gokudera fut coupé parce que je m'étais mis à l'embrasser, un peu trop soudainement.

-Ta-takeshi ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Préviens moi !

-Ahahaha ! Désolé ! Mais t'es trop adorable ! Répondis-je en souriant.

Gokudera rougit puis vint m'embrasser à son tour avant de dire :

-Tu sais Takeshi, la meilleur chose qui me soit arriver, c'est de t'avoir rencontré....

Je lui sourit ému puis le pris dans mes bras en espérant pouvoir l'avoir pour moi toujours.

-OoOoO-

Aujourd'hui je suis content. C'est là première fois que Gokudera vient me voir à un match. Je dois avouer que en Baseball il est nul mais il fait semblant de s'intéresser pour me faire plaisir. Après le match, j'ai aimé quand il est venu dans les vestiaires pour me féliciter et m'embrasser. Devant tous les autres membres de l'équipe en plus ! Il resta ensuite avec moi même quand tous le monde était partis. J'ai essayé de lui apprendre quelques trucs après mais il est vraiment pas fait pour ce sport !

-Takeshi ! Relance moi la balle ! S'exclama Gokudera.

-Oui ! Répondis-je avant de lancer la balle. Mais tout à coup de la peur se lisait sur le visage de Gokudera après avoir l'avoir lancé.

Comme toujours j'avais relancé la balle un petit peu trop fort. La balle atterrit directement en plein sur son visage et Gokudera tomba, inconscient.

-Hayatooo !

**Owari ?**

**

* * *

Eh voili voilou c'est terminé ! merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^ Et à la prochaine peut être pour un nouveau YamaGoku :p **


End file.
